


Warmth

by bbreaad



Category: Joji - Fandom
Genre: Gen, joji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbreaad/pseuds/bbreaad
Summary: You've been feeling kind of lost and cold lately, Tuesday, march 5th 2020, you decided to treat yourself some coffee from the local cafe. That's when you meet George (Joji)
Kudos: 1





	Warmth

Things have been pretty hard lately; The family has been pretty infuriating, It’s been a couple months since the breakup and it’s like this massive depression is settling onto me. I’ve been laying in this purple neon washed room with the blinds closed for weeks. Maybe i should go out and get some lunch or something, I haven’t done anything nice for myself since Zoey left. I take a quick shower, do the essential, Get dressed in a ACDC hoodie and some grey sweats. Alright, let’s do this. I make my way out the door and stand there when the sun hits my skin, Wow, It has been awhile huh? I make my way to the local cafe “Root Zone Coffee.” Walking down this sidewalk is so strange, so dirty and long. Funny how I met Zoey here, If I paid attention to my surroundings when i met him, I probably would have dodged those whole 6 months down the drain. I sigh. I walk into the grim doors of the “Root Zone Coffee” shop. It’s 7 am and it’s surprisingly empty in here. Maybe about 2-3 people. Wow they have a lot of choices, vanilla coco shake, plain coffee, they even have milkshakes. Huh.” Y/N thinks. “I’ll take a plain coffee, for here please.” Y/N says in a soft and tired voice. I get my coffee and make my way to one of the tables in the back corner by the window. “Mmm, not bad coffee, I really needed this.” Y/N looked so exquisite with how the sun rays laid upon them through the blinds. “I really really needed this” Y/N thought while a very charming looking man walked in. His eyes were so soft but so engaging. It made me curious. His lips looked so polite and his facial profile was so precious. W-wow, you don’t see people like this everyday” Y/N said softly. Joji made eye contact with you, he gave a soft smile and one of those small finger waves. His choice of style was very loose and comfortable. I contain myself and stop staring. A bit goes by and Joji decides to sit at your table. “Why in the world is this stranger sitting with me, as much as his energy is oddly calming and comforting. I don’t fully trust him. What does he want from me” Y/N exclaims in her head. Hello, “i apologise for bothering you but I couldn't help but notice you. Care if I sit here?” Joji softly explains. Oh, Yeah, It’s no problem - “perfect, I’m Joji, and you?-” They exchange conversations for some time. “You know, It’d be a pleasure if you came over for some dinner, all on me” Y/N says with a smile. “Why of course, it’d be a huge pleasure.” “Cool! I think i’ma be going now. See you around five?” “Yes sir, Mind me giving you a ride home, these sidewalks give me the creeps.” - Y/N smiles and says while blushing “Yeah, that’d be very nice. Thank you.” - The afternoon flies by, “Considering i haven’t made a proper meal in about 2 months and have been living off of ramen, I’m kind of impressed i made some delicious pasta. He should be here in 5.”Y/N whispers. They hear a knock on their door. “Come in!” Joji makes an entrance. They make conversation and enjoy their lovely dinner. “Shut up! Bro that movie was the shit, you can’t tell me otherwise.” “But the characters look so stupid! Aha” Joji laughed. “Stupidly adorable you mean, sir.” Y/N said with a big smile. Joji takes a seat next to you on the couch. “You know, you have some really beautiful eyes. So beautiful.” “Thank you, I could say the same about you” Y/N said with a soft smile. Joji caresses your face slowly and softly. “I uhm, i saw your cuts on your arms earlier today at the cafe. Is everything alright?” Joji says with slight concern. “Uhm, yeah, things have just been a huge mess. Haven’t really been the best.” Joji takes his hands off your face and wraps his arms around you. “Hey, everything will be okay, alright? I’ll be the pair of arms to catch you when the world is falling apart.” Y/N smiles, a tear sneaks out. “Thank you so much, joji. Thank you.” Joji switches positions with you so you can lay on his chest and call deeper into his arms. You feel warm and safe. The material of his hoodie hugs your face and his goofy smile fills you with happiness. “Thank you, so so much.”


End file.
